


Reset

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: It wasn't suppose to end like this, but they never knew that.[TYL! Reader/Gokudera]





	1. [m]aybe.

**Author's Note:**

> [7 Years of Love - Kyuhyun](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KJbO-FVeXQ)

reset  
**they told me goodbyes are painful...**

She smiles serenely, though, he cannot see the fragile glass of her sanity breaking away bit by tiny bit. Olive eyes widen from across the table, but she can still see them drifting to the other side of the screen. It does not take a genius to notice that she is slowly but surely losing her place within his heart.

"Maybe..."

"..."

"...we should break up."

The lights slowly dims from her eyes, as he tries say something, but closes his mouth each time. She can see he has no clams against; it just hurts her even more in the end. People cannot deny what the heart wants, but she is giving him the easy way out before they would go on to start hating each other because that is the last thing that she wants from him. She has seen him get closer to that pretty black-haired girl and could see what was going on and what was going to happen with enough time. She wishes only for his happiness, even if she is not the one. It hurts her because he had always been hers.

"Goodbye."

She stands underneath the golden sun and smiles one last time before leaving the quaint shop. She is the one to close this chapter of their failing relationship because they cannot deny the growing distance even if the other was near. Sometimes, people cannot grow with each other within the relationship. She knows that, so maybe this is just some stupid puppy love that was destined to wither away. However, he would get over it, because he is resilient - just like that red string she thought once tied them together. So, she leaves the Italian sitting there, still not quite understanding what had just happened. All he is left with was an empty seat and a whisk of her perfume pleading within his mind.

_It is for the best._

**...but, i hope to move on from them.**


	2. [a]lmost.

reset   
**i'm thinking about...**

_Green orbs flicker at the sight above them and smile bitterly. She does not even know why she came; maybe, it was to make sure it was really true. The Italian female would never give her younger brother that little card wrapped in silk because she knows it would hurt him too much. Unlike, the person before her, the Storm Guardian is still chasing a ghost already too far out of his reach. Love is the most powerful force in the world that is what she believes and in front of her is a clear example of it. Even if the bride does not know it, Biachi can tell that she still loves Gokudera Hayato. Those words she had written are proof enough._

"Bianchi!"

_You were almost there, Hayato._

"Thank you for coming to my wedding."

**...but, not soon enough.**

* * *

Silver tresses bounce wildly, as he takes the steps to her apartment at a two-by-two pace. What she had told him the past afternoon had not fully set in until just now when she did not answer his calls. At first, he had thought it was some type of sick joke on her part. However, he finally understands that it was not and he just hopes that he is not too late. Sometimes, he really was an idiot.

"Damn it."

The Vongola Mafioso keeps cursing underneath his breath until he comes up to a familiar apartment door. He almost smiles nostalgically at all the time he has spent there, like a second home to him. However, the anxiety in his veins stops him from doing that, as he begins to knock frantically on the door, while calling her name.

...

Eventually all banging causes that door to open with an eerie noise, one that stops him completely. Green orbs widen at the scene before him like it is something out of a bad dream. Yet, her last words are still playing over in his mind like broken record mocking him to no end. He sinks onto his knees and grips his silver hair in a fury.

_Goodbye._

He grits his teeth, as he notices that everything within the small room is gone. There is not a trace of anyone ever living here. She has gone up and left him, leaving him without anything and empty in the process. His heart is broken at that moment, why was someone always leaving him?

**...who else you might be smiling with right now.**


	3. [y]esterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the last chapter that was fast. So, this takes place five years after the first chapter (Gokudera is now 25), and between the those years the girl got married to anther man (Bianchi was there for the wedding in chapter two).

reset  
**i should force myself to forget you...**

He gives her a boyish smile, as he put his hands into his pockets. The bomber pulls another drag from his cigarette, but it is quickly taken away from a girl in the Namimori uniform. She smiles, while flicking the cigar in her hand and crushing it underneath her foot. The Vongola Mafioso only grows angrier, as he starts to yell with a red face.

"What the hell, woman!?"

"But, the..."

Her smile softens, as she glances up at him. Olive eyes widen at her giving him a quick peck on the cheek. There is a slight tint of pink of her face, while she giggles and continues to speak.

"...you won't be here anymore."

_too bad neither of you believed that._

* * *

The Italian sun makes the murky waters hidden underneath the bridge a glossy green, as Gokudera Hayato walks through the busy Venetian streets. A scowl on his face, as he thinks about the fight with his latest girlfriend, a feisty little redhead. He grips his silver hair in frustration over the insufferable woman. However, her words might hold some truth to them, as she threw his out of her apartment.

_You are still in love with her!_

He can only growl and curse to himself in Italian over such a silly matter. It had been five years already, of course he had gotten over her! Yet, that did not stop his head from going back to his times with her in Namimori and how she broke up with him. He can now understood why she had done it though. Due to being to deep within his thoughts, he does not notice a woman stepping into his line of vision until it is too late and they are both on the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

The Storm Guardian huffs in exasperation over the sudden nuisance and is about to leave until he hears a distinct jingle. Jade orbs notice something shining on the woman's wrist; it is the same bracelet he had given her. Their hearts nearly stop beating at the same time, as she looks up and a name spills from her lips.

"Hayato."

A nostalgic smile blooms onto her face, as she stands up with her now fixed stack of papers. He just stands there motionlessly in his black suit and all she can wonder is how the years have treated him. The Storm Guardian notices that she looks good in that navy-blue business suit and the years have treated her well. However, she soon takes notice of the time on her silver wristwatch and begins to walk away. She stops moving when a hand suddenly grabs a hold of her wrist. Her breath hitches a bit, as she feels an arm coil around her waist.

"It has been awhile."

"Yes, is has been."

They stand still for awhile and one could mistake them for lovers with such a scene, but that would not be too far off from the actual truth. She pushes herself into his chest and forgets where they are to be --what they used to be-- for a little while. He just smiles and asks her if she wants to go somewhere to catch up. She agrees silently, as the bomber takes her hand and pulls her into a nearby cafe.

"How have you been?"

For the night, they can forget everything.

He will notice the ring on her finger nor she the constant phone calls.

**...but, that's just too hard.**


End file.
